the dark chronicles: in darkness
by blue01
Summary: not good on summaries so please read and review if you like it.
1. chapter 1

A male spix macaw was dancing in the air with his mate just when the song ended and they flew to the ground and the male said "well that was fun, right jewel." jewel, his mate, said "yes it was blu. hey why don't we go back to our hollow and have some 'alone time'." blu blushed realizing what jewel meant. he was about to say something but was cut off when rafael there friend came up to them and asked "hey do you two want to come to the club now? you don't have to i'm just suggesting because you two are finally mates and all, i just thought maybe we could celebrate it." blu and jewel thought for a moment and blu said "sure we can." he looked at jewel and saw her death stare "or not hehehe." he said nervously and started flying with an angry looking jewel behind him.

somew out in space a bird was looking at a screen when he said with an evil voice "i will get my revenge on you blu trust me." just then a masked bird with a suit on came in and asked "what do you want me to do master." he looked at the masked bird and said " ah deathstroke good to see you now go to your ship, get jewel and wipe out every single memery of her from everyone but blu. i want to make him suffer." the masked bird smiled (either though you can't see through the mask) and said "yes sir."

 **i know it's short but i will hopefully make longer ones in the future.**


	2. chapter 2

Blu and jewel were in there hollow arguing when jewel yelled "oh bloody hell blu, can't we just have some alone time instead of you wanting to go to the club, i guess not." then blu said "why is this such a problem." jewel then said back "blu i just, you know what just forget about it." blu looked confused and asked "what is it jewel, you know you can tell me anything." Jewel looked at blu and thought for a while and said "blu i want a family." blu looked at jewel shocked and then hugged her because she was crying.

For a minute he held her in his wings. When he let go he said "why didn't you just say so." jewel looked at him and said "because i was afraid that you wouldn't want one." blu looked her in the eyes and said "of i want a family especially if it's with you, come here." before she took a step blu saw a beam of yellow light crash down with a Shockwave which knocked him down and went all around rio. Blu got up and walked to the light and started lifting his wing and walked closer, before he touched it though he heard jewels voice "blu...help...me." she said weakly so blu put his hand up to it and touched it but when he did it sent him flying backwards out of the hollow.

when he landed the light disappeared and he saw something round and screamed out to it "WHO EVER YOU ARE WHATEVER YOU HAVE DONE TO JEWEL I WILL COME UP THERE AND I WILL KILL YOU!" just then rafael came up and asked "who's jewel." blu turned to him and said calmly "how can you forget jewel, she's my mate." rafael looked confused and asked "um your mate? you don't have a mate." blu looked at rafael and said "this is no time for jokes rafael jewel is up there." blu pointed to the ship but rafael cut in "up there what do you mean up there." so blu held rafaels head and made him look up. He gasped and said "what the, so you're saying someone's in that ship thing." blu nodded and rafael said "so you're just going to go up there and ask can i have my mate please, we don't even know what's up there. we don't even know if there hostile and if they are we don't know how to fight and they might be human."

blu thought for a bit and said "well i know a friend who can help, his name is recardo, remember black hawk, he's allways having fun, he sometimes masses with you, well anyway he knows how to fight if we can find him the we can... " just then someone said "who said my name!" a black hawk appeared out of nowhere "oh was it you was it well i'm going to punch you in the beak." Ricardo said and rafael looked worried and looked at blu when the hawk cracked a smile "i'm just messing with you, now be honest, was it convincing." blu looked at his other friend with a frown "yes it was, now the reason why i called your name was cause someone was kidnapped by whatever is in that ship and we need your help." Ricardo looked up and thought for a while until he said "sure i will help you what are you up against." blu looked at him and said "that's the thing i don't know. so will you help us" ricardo then said while smiling "sure i'll help anything to get adventure in my life."


	3. chapter 3

Ricardo was flying through the forest when he came to a bush and stopped "why are we here?" blu asked so Ricardo said "this is where i live." Blu looked strangely at him and asked "you live here, on the ground, are you serious." ricardo shook his head and pointed down while saying "nope, i live under the ground and also this is a secret bunker just in case." he grabbed hold of the bush and pulled upwards and it lifted and he said "well come on." Blu and Rafael went in followed by Ricardo.

When they were in they saw all sorts of stuff. there were weapons from swords to knifes, blu was staring in amazement when the hawk said "now you said you needed to learn how to fight, let's get started. ok first you need to learn the basics, let's get started. so first get into a fighting stance." Blu put his left leg behind him and his right leg a little bit foward and his wings in front of him ready to fight. Ricardo got into the same position and said "now come at me and knock me over." Blu charged but he was lifted off the ground and slammed back down on his back "try again." **(i'm going to skip the training part)**

at the end of the day both Blu and Rafael were sweating and hot so they all sat down. Ricardo was explaining the different techniques to fighting when Blu said "i just hope jewel is ok up there, i hope she's safe." Blu started crying when Rafael started hugging him and said "either though i don't know who she is, she will be i promise." Blu nodded and thought _stay safe jewel._

Jewel was just waking up when someone came up to her and said "waky, waky jewel." jewel felt like her head was pounding "uh, where...am...i." she struggled to say but the other bird heard her and said "well where else would you be but on my ship." Jewel looked up and saw a masked bird with a black and orange suit and asked "wh-who are you." the bird laughed maniacally and said while taking off his mask "well who else would it be but me." his mask was fully off now and jewel gasped and screamed "heeeeeeelllllllllllp meeeeeeeeeeee!" when the bibird laughed louder and more maniacally.


End file.
